


Within Reach

by SoapyMayhem



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapyMayhem/pseuds/SoapyMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years she's wanted him, fantasized about him, wanting more than he could ever give. He was never within reach... until now.<br/>BDSM/Doctor!Kink/Darkward/Olderward</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prom Night

 

**Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Content Warning** : This chapter as well as the majority of the story will contain content, themes, and language which some may find offensive.

* * *

**Within Reach**

**Chapter 1 Prom Night**

***~Bella Swan~***

"Bella, honey, I can't get over how beautiful you look," Mom whispered, wrapping me in a tight hug. She was crying again.

"Mom, you're gonna smash my corsage." My voice came out as a whine. It was normal for her to embarrass me like that. I didn't mind so much that Jake was around to see it – his mom was ten times worse – always kissing his cheeks and calling him baby boy, but Ben and Angela were here sharing a limo with us. Their parents probably didn't coo and fuss over them like this. "We're going to be late. Remember, we still have to stop at Jake's so his Mom can fuss over us too."

"Oh... fine," she mumbled feigning irritation. "You know me. I never got to go to my own prom, so of course I will stop at nothing to live vicariously through my little girl's." She always knew how to play the guilt card. Of course she had to remind me that Charlie, my father, couldn't take her to prom because they were at the hospital welcoming me into the world.

"Good night, Mom," I whispered sadly, giving her a comforting kiss on the cheek before I took Jacob's hand, letting him lead me to the limo.

"Be safe, and you better be back before 3 a.m." she called from behind me.

"Your Mom seems nice," Ben commented politely. I didn't know him all that well since he went to an all boys Catholic school, while Angela, Jake and me went to Franklin High, which was a nearby public school. He and Ang started dating after meeting during acting classes at a local theatre group.

"She's a bit... sentimental," I explained. Ever since she and my dad decided to get divorced, Mom has been depressed. That was over two years ago, and she hadn't moved on yet – not like Dad had.

He'd been dating a woman named Sue for several months. They seemed pretty happy.

It didn't take long for the limo to get to Jake's house since he only lived a couple blocks from me. Just as I suspected, his mom and sisters were already standing in the doorway with cameras, and a digital video recorder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I whispered in Jake's ear making him laugh.

"Mom's just happy that I'm not taking a guy to prom," he said rolling his dark eyes dramatically.

Angela and I chuckled, knowing that if Jake had his way, he'd be escorting the  _extremely straight,_ Jared Cameron, to prom instead of me. He was as bad as I was – wishing for that unattainable someone – knowing that they can never be yours – that sometimes, life just wasn't fair.

After another half hour of being photographed and fussed over, the four of us were finally able to relax and enjoy ourselves.

.

.

"Come on Jake, you have to tell us," Angela whined, begging for what was likely the hundredth time for Jake to reveal how he managed to reserve a table for four at  _Canlis –_ on prom night no less.

Jake leaned forward, as if to share some dire secret. "Let's just say it's all in who you  _blow_... I mean know," he said with a smirk making us laugh so loud the driver probably thought we were on drugs.

 _Canlis_  was one of the premier fine dining establishments in Seattle, so getting a reservation for prom night was practically unheard of. "Everyone's going to be so fucking jealous when they hear," Angela gushed, while Jake already had the camera app open on his phone, ready to document the entire momentous occasion – ready for immediate feedback via Facebook. No need to actually tell anyone – they'd know before we even made it to prom.

When we arrived at the restaurant, for a moment, I got a bit nervous, noticing all the impeccably dressed men and women, but before I could feel too self-conscious, I glanced down at the dark, blue silk dress that fit my body like a glove. I had to remind myself that I looked just as good – if not better than those people and though we weren't each other's type, I did have an extremely hot date in my very best friend, Jake.

As the maitre de scanned the list of reservations, I couldn't help but squeeze Jake's arm in concern – holding my breath. So far, everything was going well, and I couldn't help but feel like I was waiting for the other shoe to drop, so to speak. Luckily though, the maitre de greeted us warmly agreeing that he did indeed have a reservation for four under the name 'Black'. "What did I tell you guys?" Jake whispered smugly as we were led to our seats.

It wasn't a great table – near the restrooms actually, but beggars couldn't be choosers, and we were in fact about to dine at a five star restaurant, so the food would be good no matter where we sat.

Like a gentleman, Jake was there ready to pull out my chair. Jokingly, I batted my eyelashes at him, giving him my most seductive smile. "You're going to kill some unsuspecting man with that smile someday, Swan," Jacob teased. I sighed despondently. He knew the idea of me being with anyone in the future was a sore subject.

I supposed, I was like my mom in that way. When you meet the one person that makes your pulse quicken, your insides turn to mush – the one that makes you ache and sets a fire of longing between your legs – well, you tend not to forget that person so easily.

It wasn't long before the four of us were enjoying appetizers. Jake and Angela were both examining them, trying to guess what the mushy green substance next to the tuna was before the waiter came back. I would have told them it was wasabi had I not become completely and utterly overwhelmed with pain.

 _He_  was here.

All the usual reactions I had in his presence were back in full effect – pounding heart, pulse too fast, mushy insides, that longing-between-the-legs ache, all of it there, but this time it was accompanied by a painful throb, deep in my chest.

I knew I was being ridiculous. He was beautiful, so of course he was with someone. I knew that was always a possibility, though I never really worried about it – at least not until I was forced to witness it with my own eyes.

I wanted the pain to stop, for her to go away. I wanted him to stand up from their table ignoring the curvy brunette, with hair much longer and straighter than mine, and for him to pull me from my chair into his strong arms.  _I wanted_.

It wasn't long before my lack of participation was noticed and my friends were there pulling me back into the conversation. I reacted appropriately and even commented here and there, but I was still unable to tear my gaze away from the delicious man sitting just couple yards away, angling his chair toward his date.

The dark intensity in his eyes, the sexy seductive way he commanded her with just a look was beyond any fantasy I'd ever created of him in my head.

For what seemed like hours, I was staring at them, finding it easy to envision myself as the curvy brunette garnering his attention, so much so that I barely noticed when Jake stood to go to the restroom, while Ben and Angela began chatting quietly, leaning toward each other.

I imagined our conversation, him telling me I looked beautiful, whispering all the dirty things he wanted to do to me when we got back to his place – his long slender fingers teasing dangerously close to the apex of my thighs.

Being able to actually stare at his face while I fantasized about him moving inside me was almost enough to make me come. Feeling overly achy and aroused, I clenched my thighs together, and continued staring at the couple.

In one brief moment, everything at their table began to shift. Things suddenly didn't look so amicable between them.

It was impossible to stifle the soft gasp that left my lips as the brunette moved quickly, jerking backward slightly from the table as if she'd been burned. Her head darted back and forth frantically around the room, searching for something, maybe to see if anyone had witnessed her strange behavior.

Thankfully, she didn't turn toward me, but back to a confused and very frustrated looking man.

I could tell the conversation between them was getting a bit heated and in a moment, she was up and storming off toward the restroom, while he simply sat there sipping a beer, looking irritated and just absolutely perfect.

I knew my behavior was bordering on stalkerish, and was completely unhealthy, but in that moment I couldn't help myself. Quickly, I excused myself, walking toward the ladies room, hoping to get a better glimpse of this woman he thought was worthy enough to bring to a place like  _Canlis_.

When I entered the bathroom, I could hear the sound of a woman's soft sobs. Had that woman not been crying over the man I... over  _him_ , I might have been a bit more compassionate toward her obvious plight. Not wanting to seem too suspicious, I slipped into an empty stall and used the opportunity to actually use the restroom, all the while hoping I might get a bit of insight.

Women like to complain to other women, or so I assumed. Maybe she'd be the type of person who poured out their feelings to perfect strangers. Maybe she'd tell me about  _him_.

By the time I was out of the stall she was already drying her hands, no sign of tears in her deep blue eyes.

She was pretty good at masking her feelings.

Realizing I wasn't going to get that coveted bathroom conversation, I made my way to the sink, cursing under my breath as she slipped out the door.

Defeated, I gave myself a once over in the mirror, mildly happy with what I found. After seeing the brunette's face, my unfounded hatred was lessened slightly by the fact that she wasn't quite as stunning as I'd imagined based on what I'd seen of the rest of her body.

_Wow... I sound bitter._

For a moment, I stood there, almost dreading the idea of going back to the dining room.

I could just imagine the two of them making up. Kissing and caressing each other apologetically over a deliciously sensual meal.

The idea almost had me turning back to the toilet to hurl, but I went forward, slowly but surely making my way out the bathroom door, from which I nearly stalked back to my seat until a flicker of movement and slightly hushed voices caught my attention from a dark corner. The couple probably assumed they were away from most prying eyes. They weren't.

"This just isn't working, Charlotte," he said quietly, not a whisper or a shout, just something in between.

"I can tell you're not in this with me anymore."

"I'm sorry, Sir," she told him, looking toward the floor.

"I can recommend another Dom for you if that's what you need," he offered, his voice still steady, intense, yet unaffected. His words struck a deep chord in me, though – another  _Dom_?

 _Dom_.

"That won't be necessary, Sir," she replied, still unable to look at him. My eyes were fixed though as I watched from the entrance to the restroom toward the oblivious couple. "I've... met someone. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I just wasn't ready to give you up just yet."

"He's not a Dom is he?" he replied and the woman shook her head sadly. "...And he doesn't know about your needs." Again, another head shake.

Since the brunette, Charlotte, no longer seemed as threatening to me, I almost started to feel pity for her. I might have been more concerned had that one word not been playing on loop in my head.

_Dom._

_Dom._

_Dom._

_He_  was a  _Dominant_.

I had to pinch myself, make sure I wasn't stuck in some strangely erotic dream where all my darkest fantasies were about to come to fruition.

I had to blame all the smutty romance novels I bought to read on my Kindle. Mom had no clue about the depraved and perverted stories I read on a daily basis. I had my own spending account and credit card courtesy of my guilt-ridden father and could buy pretty much whatever I wanted so long as I stayed within my monthly allowance. This small bit of freedom allowed me to explore my wants and desires much sooner than a girl my age might have in the past.

For the last two years, all my fantasies starred  _him_. Most ranged from gentle passionate love-making to possessively intense, hardcore fucking. Though I'd yet to experience either, my mind was so ripe with lust that I sometimes wondered if I was going insane.

"Will you find another Submissive?" she asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Eventually." His words were released with a sigh of slight annoyance.

"You know, Vicki's had her eyes on you for years," Charlotte told him, her voice almost teasing.

He shot her a look of surprise and disgust before catching on to whatever joke she'd been making. "I'm sure Vicki has her hands quite full with James, but just to be safe. Let's keep my sudden single status to ourselves for now." He gave her a smirk, the very same one I'd found myself swooning over numerous times in the past. "I'll find someone else when I'm ready. When I have time to look."

Suddenly, I felt eyes on me. Defensively, I turned around, not at all expecting Jake's questioning gaze.

"What happened, Swan? You fall in or something?"

I forced a laugh, turning around quietly to follow him back to our table where our entrees were just being delivered.

I tried my best to join in their conversation, but my thoughts kept straying back to the more interesting one still going on in the hall, back to him and the seemingly valuable information I'd gained.

I wasn't sure if the new knowledge made him more attainable to me or less – I definitely wanted to find out.

Jake was just leaning toward me offering me a bite of his food when I heard  _his_  voice again, this time it came from behind me.

"Isabella?" he said sounding slightly surprised, his voice flowing sensually from his lips like honey and silk sliding between my thighs.

Before turning around, I composed the shocked expression on my face, not wanting to freak him out.

"Oh hello, Dr. Cullen. How are you?" I responded pleasantly.

"I'm fine, though I guess I should be asking you that question. After all, you were the one who came in with a cold three times in the last five months." I wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or flattered that he remembered the number of times I'd seen him recently.

I could hear the teasing tone in his voice. Had he been looking at me with the same intensity he'd given the brunette earlier, I might have thought he was flirting with me, but this wasn't much different from our usual banter.

I was still just a kid in his eyes – one of his patients.

"This is Dr. Cullen... he's my physician," I introduced nervously.

"Are you kids going to prom?" the brunette asked, suddenly appearing at Dr. Cullen's side, her face much more composed than before.

 _Kids_  – the word burned like acid in my ears.

"Yes, Ma'am," I replied politely, hoping my wording choice made her as uncomfortable as her use of the word 'kids' had made me.

Up close, I could tell she was several years older than I was, maybe twenty-four, but that meant she was also several years younger than Dr. Cullen. He was thirty-five if I wasn't mistaken – well beyond _my_  grasp.

"You all look so handsome," she cooed.

_Handsome – what the fuck?_

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat uncomfortably, giving the brunette what appeared to be some unspoken command. She promptly walked back to the table they'd been sharing before the hallway confrontation.

When she was finally out of the way, I was able to really take him in. Study his every line and angle, the curve of his lightly muscled arms beneath his perfectly cut dinner jacket, the erotic tease of sparse chest hair peeking over his dress shirt, begging to be touched and kissed.  _Worshipped_.

Most of the men I saw around the restaurant were dressed sharply in suits and ties, or tuxedos like Jake and Ben, but Dr. Cullen exuded confidence, forgoing a stuffy tie with his suit in favor leaving his top two buttons undone. He pulled the look off with masterful ease.

As my eyes lifted, meeting his, I felt my cheeks coloring in response to his raised brow and the question I saw in his green gaze.

_Oh God... he caught me checking him out._

"I'll just leave you to your meals. Have a safe evening," he said suddenly with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Isabella," he whispered finally, a parting dismissal that made me weak in the knees.

I was still staring as he made his way back to the table, unable to take my eyes off his retreating form.

"You two are ridiculous," Angela said with a laugh, motioning toward Jake and me, making me realize that Jake and I were staring at the same thing – Dr. Cullen's well-toned ass. "If you guys don't stop drooling we'll have to get another table – one that isn't drenched in bodily fluids."

I nearly choked at that one. Was it obvious how wet he made me? Surely no one could sense the liquid desire that pooled between my thighs, a product of the hollow ache only Dr. Cullen could cure.

After his sudden departure, I did my best to focus on my friends, knowing that my little obsession would only get worse if I spent all my time dwelling on him – on something I could never have.

.

.

"Holy shit, that was one expensive meal," I muttered under my breath.

Jake just winked and pulled out a shiny American Express with his father's name on it. The whole thing just reeked of guilty father syndrome. I recognized the symptoms from my own experiences with Charlie, though his contribution wasn't quite as substantial as Jake's dads, which was to be expected since he was a simple police chief in a small town, whereas Mr. Black was a high-powered attorney here in Seattle from a fairly affluent family.

Despite Ben's vehement insistence, Jake ended up paying for the entire meal and a huge gratuity, siting that Ben could buy us all dessert from the IHOP near our neighborhood after prom ended tonight. It was by no means a fair trade, but Ben accepted regardless.

Before leaving, I chanced a final glance at Dr. Cullen's table and found it sadly empty.

"Ready to go?" Jake asked guiding me toward the exit.

I gave him my best smile, hoping my sour mood hadn't turned it into a grimace. "Yep."

Suddenly a cute guy, probably in his early twenties stepped up behind Jake, tapping him on the shoulder. He was obviously from the kitchen, based on his dark chef's cap and restaurant uniform. Jake spun around giving the guy a brilliant smile. "Bella this is Embry," he introduced. "Embry this is my  _best friend_ Bella."  _Ahh... the blow job guy!_

Jake could be so obvious sometimes. I loved how he emphasized our relationship status to guys he liked, since having me around could easily cause him to lose potential dates.

I greeted Embry, shaking his hand politely before noticing Angela and Ben already on their way out to the limo.

"I'll just give you two a few minutes. It was nice meeting you Embry." Before he could protest, I left Jake with his adorable chef friend, and started toward the exit.

"Has your date abandoned you for one of the kitchen staff?" I heard him before I saw him, and found myself spinning comically in search of his location. I finally found him watching me curiously beside a column that had hidden him from me while I was still in the dining area.

"He's not my date... well he is, but we're just friends," I offered, suddenly shy and unable to meet his eyes. I could feel his dark green gaze burning into me as I bowed my head slightly.

"I see," he replied stiffly.

"He probably would have preferred to take another  _boy_  to prom, but when he agreed to go with me, he wasn't with anyone at the time." _Wow... I was just as bad as Jake_.

"And you, Isabella? Lovely young girl like you must have had the boys lined up around the block to take you out." The teasing tone was back. I wasn't sure whether I was more sad or relieved.

"After I agreed to go with Jake, I didn't have to turn anyone down. Word travels fast." I explained.

"Well, I must say, you'll be breaking quite a few hearts tonight. You do look quite stunning," he admitted, looking almost as if it pained him to do so.  _Curious_.

The brunette's words came back to me – the way she addressed him respectively. Who he  _really_ was.

"Thank you, Sir," I breathed, turning my head downcast. I heard him mutter a quiet curse, making my heart beat just a little faster. It was enough of a confirmation that my submissive demeanor and use of the authoritative title had clearly affected him.

"You ready, Bella?" Jake said suddenly behind me, his hand moving to the small of my back in a gesture that might have looked possessive to the outside world, but between Jake and me, it was a merely his way of providing comfort and reassurance. I nodded my reply, eyes fixed on Dr. Cullen's shiny shoes.

"Nice to meet you Dr. C."

"And you, Jake," he replied in a voice that sounded tight and strained.

"Goodnight, Dr. Cullen," I said, finally looking up at him, his green eyes dark and intelligent, penetrating mine, almost searching.

I lost my breath.

"Goodnight, Isabella."

.

Prom went by in a blur, and though my thoughts were reeling, I still managed to enjoy myself.

Jake's place by my side proved to be invaluable on several occasions. Most often when various guys from my class tried to guilt me into dancing with them, citing the fact that in a month, very few of us would even see each other again. Personally, I was grateful that I wouldn't be seeing any of them again, but I wasn't the type to be rude. That was Jake's job, which he handled with a practised flare - dismissing the guys, sending them back to their respective dates.

Once our momentous night of fun and dancing was over, the limo left IHOP to take each of us home. I got there a few minutes after three, finding my mom on the couch watching reruns of Friends and eating popcorn. Of course I was a little late, but Mom was no tirant. She never even mentioned it. She was probably just happy I made it home in one piece. As exhausted as we both were, she and I stayed up for nearly an hour after that talking about our night. Of course she'd already seen the pictures Jake uploaded to Facebook, but she still wanted to know what it was like.

Around four in the morning, I made my way up to my bedroom, undressing, carefully laying out my gown so it could be bagged, likely never to be worn again.

As soon as my head hit the pillow my thoughts drifted back to Dr. Cullen. I just couldn't seem to get over his reaction to my change in demeanor, nor could I get over how much I wanted to try it again.

All I could think about was walking into a dark and sensual room in nothing but a silky robe.

_I let it fall to the floor, pooling at my feet, leaving me naked, exposed. I hear his measured footsteps approaching the room, and I know I need to be ready for him. Quickly, I drop to my knees, back straight, head downcast, eyes closed – waiting for him._

My fingers slipped between my thighs caressing my wet lips, imagining it's his fingers exploring me this way.

_"Isabella," he says before falling silent, all but the sound of his shiny shoes as he circles me._

_Suddenly his finger is at my chin, urging me to look at him. I do and I see that his cock is out. Hard and thick. He's stroking it, making me want to moan in frustration. I want to touch it. Taste it._

_"Open your mouth, Isabella," his command is my undoing. I can't deny him. "Suck me."_

_Fuck yes._

_I open for him, my mouth suddenly full as he pumps between my lips._

Of course in my fantasy, I had no gag reflex and could suck him better than any of his previous subs, but that didn't matter I still came harder and faster than ever before just from the thought of submitting to Dr. Cullen.

I wanted it more than anything and if I ever wanted it to happen, I was going to have to put myself out there – let Dr. Cullen know that it was him I wanted.

First I needed a plan.


	2. Always Be Prepared

**Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Content Warning** : This chapter as well as the majority of the story will contain content, themes, and language which some may find offensive.

* * *

**Within Reach**

**Chapter 2 Always Be Prepared**

***~Bella Swan~***

It was three weeks later that I was finally able to make an appointment to see Dr. Cullen in his office. I would have preferred something sooner, but as those weeks passed, I ended up being grateful for the extra time to prepare myself.

Of course, my entire plan was riding on the hopes that Dr. Cullen would be far too busy to go searching for a new submissive in that time. If he'd already found someone, I was certain he'd be much less open to my… subtle advances.

I was never the type of girl to initiate a sexual encounter with someone, nor did I want to be.

Quite honestly, I would have much preferred for Dr. Cullen to pursue me himself, but based on the nature of our doctor /patient relationship, it was clear to me that I would need to be the one to make the first move.

I had no intention of throwing myself at him. I just wanted to make my desire for him  _very clear_. After that, it was up to him to decide whether or not he wanted what I had to offer.

Over the years, I'd imagined myself with Dr. Cullen in so many scenarios. At first, my more childish fantasies involved kissing and petting. As I got older, and began to discover my body and the pleasure I could give myself, the thoughts of us together became more… sexual. I soon found myself imagining what it would be like to serve him – offer my body to be used for his pleasure. I imagined his voice becoming dark and demanding, sharply commanding me to obey or be denied.

In my fantasies, there was nothing I wouldn't do for him.

The last thing I wanted was to go to Dr. Cullen unprepared. I wouldn't presume to know what his needs were or what he would want from me, so if I hoped to have him take his pleasure from me, then my body needed had to be ready for  _anything_.

The problem with that line of thought was the fact that I was still a virgin in almost every way.

Over the years, I'd been kissed a few times. Jake and I even made out once when he was still having sexual identity issues, but aside from those kisses and a bit of under-the-shirt petting, I was relatively untouched.

With only a few weeks left, I had a decision to make.

Using my credit card, I placed an order on Amazon. I would probably be broke for a couple weeks and be unable to buy any new books or indulge in my weekly pint of Ben and Jerry's, but it was a sacrifice I was more than willing to make to achieve my ultimate goal.

Within a few short days, I was opening a large package filled with everything I needed to get myself ready – two vibrators, one of which was six inches long and the other was nine, a set of ben wah balls, medium and large sized anal plugs, toy cleaner, bottle of lubricant, nipple clamps, and a book on anal sex for women.

Mom wasn't particularly nosey, but I still had to be careful. I knew she'd really freak out if she knew I had any of this stuff, so I ended up storing it box in the back of my mattress. If I didn't give her a reason to be suspicious, she wouldn't go looking.

With two and half weeks left till my appointment, I knew I needed to start as soon as possible. Thankfully, that evening, Mom had a meeting with her book club, so she was going to be out of the house for hours.

To set everything up, I dimmed the lights in my room, letting some soft music play in the back ground. To start, I began with the smaller vibrator. I might have also had a photograph I printed off the internet of Dr. Cullen from the hospital charity auction last summer.

Not wanting to just stick it in to get it over with, I lay back on the bed, making myself comfortable thinking only of Dr. Cullen and how he might take my virginity...

" _Isabella, I must say you look breathtaking laying there spread open for me," he admits, unable to tear his eyes away from body. His slacks are tented slightly in the front, so I know he wants me._

_A soft moan erupts from my lips at the thought of him taking me – using me for his pleasure. After flipping the switch on the vibrator, I move to touch the toy to my clit, seeking relief from the ache he gave me, just being near._

_Before the smooth surface of the vibrator ever makes contact, he rips it from hands. "Did you actually think I would just stand there and simply watch you fuck MY PUSSY with that plastic piece of junk?" he growls, making me whimper in response. I know his question is rhetorical. He doesn't want or expect an answer unless he commands otherwise. "Listen to you – you actually want this don't you? You want this rubber cock vibrating against your clit. You want to be greedy, and come the easy way…"_

" _Fine," he whispers harshly, his face just a few inches from mine. I gasp at the fire I see in his eyes. I can't help it._

_He's set the power on the vibrator to high and pressed it firmly against my clit._

_It's too intense, making me struggle not to push his hands away, but I hold my tongue and grab onto the bed rails to restrain myself._

_Oh fuck._

_My climax is suddenly fast approaching, creeping up on me from out of nowhere. I need to come so bad it's starting to hurt. He only presses harder._

" _You're going to come for this fucking toy aren't you?" he taunts. "You're going to give it something that belongs to me." I clench my eyes shut tight as I try to resist. I want to save it for him, for when he's inside, but there's no time – it's too late._

_I'm gonna come._

_I feel his other hand on my breast squeezing the firm nipple, tugging it between his thumb and forefinger. I can't help but cry out when I realize it's the first time he's touched me, but still I struggle against the pleasure the toy promises to give._

" _Come right now, Isabella," he demands sharply, and I must obey – my body knows no other way._

_His hand covers my mouth to stifle my cries as he rips the orgasm from my sore clit, wracking my body with spasms of pleasure._

" _Keep those legs open," he growls, still covering my mouth as he tosses the toy aside and take his cock in his hand, stroking it roughly, showing me the way he needs to be touched, "You see, the difference between you and me, Isabella - I might be fucking my hand right now, giving myself a bit of pleasure before I take it from you, but when I cum, it's going to be inside this body." He cups my hot cunt with one hand and inserts his fingers into my mouth just for emphasis. I know if he had a spare hand, the rest of his fingers would be stuffed in my ass._

_I nod my head to show him I understand._

" _Now… keep those legs spread… I don't want any resistance when I start fucking you." At that demand, I open my legs as wide as they can comfortably go, feeling the smooth skin of his hot cock pressing firmly against my entrance._

_I've never been so wet._

_As my lips part, a breath away from his smooth neck, it's like I can almost taste his masculine scent on my tongue. He's all around me, surrounding my body with his commanding presence, making me feel everything. One strong hand braces my hip, while the other grips my neck – not too tight – not to choke or strangle, but as a physical promise that he has my life in his hands – that he'll take care of me – that I belong to him and no one else._

_I trust him. I want to be possessed._

_Finally, I feel him pushing harder against me, nudging his way into my virginal body, cock gliding slowly through the narrow passage._

_It burns, but not too much._

" _So fucking tight," he groans, staring deeply into my eyes, showing me how good I make him feel. It's then I know that any pain I suffer is worth it to see this pleasure on his face._

_He's perfect, stunning... beyond imagination._

_Over and over he thrusts, pushing into me until the burning pain is nothing but a dull ache. The hand on my neck moves to find my clit and it's over. I'm coming hard – shaking even..._

"Master," I cried out, pushing the toy in once more.

For a moment I opened my eyes half-expecting to find Dr. Cullen there, but then I remembered... it was nothing more than a fantasy.

The blood-spotted towel resting between my legs was just another reminder that I didn't have what I wanted.  _Not yet..._

I frowned at the sight, ready to wash the evidence away.

Feeling tired and sore, I popped a few aspirin before running a hot bath, wincing when the heated water met my tender flesh. I would need to give myself a day or two to rest and heal before I continued preparing my pussy for Dr. Cullen. In the meantime there were plenty of other things to work on.

.

.

.

In the past few days, for the most part, I used any free time I had practicing my oral skills with the larger vibrator, making sure to watch a few instructional videos to be certain I was doing it right. I had a feeling Dr. Cullen would understand if he ended up making me gag, but it just wouldn't do if I ended up vomiting on those shiny shoes because I couldn't take a cock properly.

One thing I hated about performing a blow job with a vibrator was the lack of taste, so I could hardly wait to find out what Dr. Cullen would taste like. I had somewhat of an idea, just based on the amazing way he smelled while stitching me up when I cut my hand open helping Jake tune his guitar last year.

Jake had such an aversion to blood that he fainted, and since I'd use any excuse to see Dr. Cullen, I had Jake's mom drop me off at his office to get it taken care of.

Now that I had my own car, a new blue Civic, courtesy of Charlie, I wouldn't have to let Mom know about my appointment. To be on the safe side, I already decided to tell her I was spending the night at Jake or Angela's place, that way if my plan was successful, I would be able to spend the evening with Dr. Cullen if that's what he wanted. God I hoped he did. It made me wet and flustered just thinking about the erotic things he could do to my body.

I just hoped I'd be enough for him, because I wanted us to experience everything together, which was why I needed to focus more on anal penetration. Whether that was something he needed or not, I would be prepared to have him enter me without restraint. The last thing I wanted was for Dr. Cullen to feel like he needed to hold back because he was worried about hurting me.

As the book advised, I started out slow using just my soapy fingers while I was in the shower, mostly just to get an idea of how resistant my inner muscles were to penetration. It took several attempts before my body was finally starting to relax and accept the intrusion. Before long, I was able to get two and then three inside me comfortably, especially when I imagined mine being replaced with Dr. Cullen's long, sexy fingers.

Within a week, I was able to take the medium sized plug and the six inch vibrator in my ass without much discomfort, and I'd started trying to use the nine inch vibrator in my pussy. All that, combined with my fantasies of Dr. Cullen made for some extremely powerful orgasms.

I could hardly imagine how good actually being with him might be.

The next thing I had to work on was using the nipple clams. As soon as I saw them I thought they looked painful and they kind of were. I almost threw them out at one point, but a blog article I found suggested I wait until I was more aroused to put them on and that seemed to help a lot – the slight bite of pain actually intensified my release. I hoped that if things worked out, Dr. Cullen would want to try using them on me at some point.

.

.

.

With only a couple days left before my appointment, I was becoming extremely anxious. At one point, I nearly psyched myself into thinking that Dr. Cullen would be angered by my advances and kick me out of his office for good. Sadly, that was a real possibility, but if I was even going to try to give it a chance, I had to put those negative thoughts out of my mind.

I couldn't quit now. If I did, I'd always be wondering what might have happened if I hadn't and I'd probably regret it for the rest of my life.

At this point, I thought I could do with a little girl's night out and some positive reinforcement in the form of a spa day with Jake and Angela.

Angela's mom ran a day spa in the city, and was always willing to let the three of us come in to be pampered. Now that I was preparing my body to be perfect for Dr. Cullen, I figured it couldn't hurt to be buffed and polished beforehand as well.

As I stepped out of my AP Trig class, I sent a quick text to Jake and Angela suggesting a trip to Angela's mom's place after school.

Jake made a joke about getting his balls waxed for his next date with Embry, the guy who got us the reservation at  _Canlis_. As ridiculous as the idea of genital waxing might have sounded to me in the past, thinking of Dr. Cullen seeing me bare down there was more than hot enough to change my mind about the whole concept. Though I had no expectations of receiving oral sex from him, I figured it would just be safer to go bare, because no one wants hair in their teeth.

Jake had just stepped out of gym class, his lust-filled eyes following a couple of sweaty guys who were horsing around the halls, instead of watching where he was going. He nearly knocked me off my feet before he realized I was standing there.

"Shit, Jake," I muttered, trying to steady myself on his massive biceps.

_So, the boy works out._

"Hey Babe." It hadn't mattered that I was almost squished by him, he was still acting all casual, slinging his arm over my shoulder. "Did you see what  _Jared_ was wearing this morning? Fuck me... seriously," he groaned.

"You're terrible - what about Embry?" I said teasingly.

"Shut it. Let's go get plucked and pampered."

.

.

.

"You know, I've been waiting for you to tell me what you and that doctor were talking about that night, but you never mentioned it - that could mean one of two things - either it wasn't worth mentioning and all those _fuck me_ glances you two were shooting each other meant nothing, or those glances did mean something and you're just being a bitch and keeping it to yourself," Jake a accused from the massage table next to mine.

"Maybe a little of both," I offered in hopes that my answer would appease him, knowing it wouldn't.

"Ow fuck," he snapped as the small woman kneaded his muscular, tanned back.

"Be still," she ordered, pushing him into the massage table, punching him so hard it looked painful.

I had no idea what Jake was thinking choosing a massage that intense. I went for something more relaxing and peaceful but Jake's groans of pain were really killing my concentration. "Don't think I'll forgot about you and your hot doc. We don't have to talk about it now, but I'll be expecting a conversation with you sooner rather than later," he decided.

All too soon, or in Jake's case, not soon enough, our massages were over and we were off to meet Angela who was more interested in enjoying the sauna than a massage.

.

.

.

"How bad did it hurt?" Jake asked nervously, referring to my waxing, knowing it was his turn next. With all his coarse dark hair,I had a feeling Jake was going to have a much harder time than I would. I thought it might be better not to sugar coat it. He needed to know what he was getting into.

"Hmm, on a scale of one to ten?" I contemplated that, remembering the time my appendix burst - which was easily a ten. "I'd say it was a six or seven," I told him seriously.

"Well, as they say - no pain no gain," he stated nervously.

"I better warn Diane," Angela murmured. "She'll need a moment to prepare herself if she's going to be handling your teenage balls for next half hour."

As tan as he was, I never thought Jake was even capable of producing a blush – apparently I was wrong.

As Angela and I sat waiting for Jake, I felt my iPhone buzzing in the pocket of my robe. Seeing Dr. Cullen's office appear in my caller id has my heart thumping right out of my chest. It takes a moment to compose myself, before I can answer it, my hand shaking with excitement.

"Hello?" I respond as certainly as I can.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" a woman's voice came through the line, making me slump in disappointment.

"This is Miss Swan," I responded, hoping I didn't sound too annoyed by the fact that I didn't have Dr. Cullen on the phone.

If she noticed, it wasn't apparent, "Yes, this is Kate from Dr. Cullen's office. I was just calling to confirm your appointment for Saturday at one thirty."

"Yes, I be there," I told her. "What time do your offices close on Saturday?"

"We close at two on Saturdays."

"Thank you," I said before hanging up. As soon as I got off the line, I noticed Angela looking at me strangely.

"Do I have something on my face?" I responded, wiping my mouth self-consciously.

"Why are seeing Dr. Cullen Saturday?" she asked suspiciously. She must have seen his name pop up on my caller id display before I answered it.

"Why are you being nosey," I retorted defensively.

"Calm down. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting yourself into, Bella."

I sighed despondently. Angela was just too smart for her own good, knew me too well. I really didn't want to talk to her about this, but she was still my friend and I could tell her heart was in the right place.

"What do you think I plan on doing, Ang?"

She pursed her lips together, studying me. "Normally, I'd say 'nothing', but I saw your face when Dr. Cullen came to the table, and I know you saw him before that moment. You were distracted nearly the whole night. So I'd say you have something crazy planned."

I shook my head, trying to clear my angry thoughts. Angela and Ben had it so easy – she just didn't understand.

"I want him," I admitted, trying not to cry. Based on the pitying look she gave me, I knew she'd never understand.

"He's a man, Bella. A grown man and if he even considers pursuing something with you, do you seriously think he's going to want anything but sex?" she told me worriedly.

"Maybe that's all I want," I lied. Of course I wanted more from Dr. Cullen, I wanted anything he was willing to give me.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. That's all," she replied quietly after hearing the vehemence in my voice.

"I know you don't Ang. I promise, I'll be careful."

After our talk, I decided that Jake would be the best alibi for my whereabouts on Saturday in case I ended up spending the night with Dr. Cullen. Ang was just too much of a risk, and if I wasn't careful she'd talk.

It was decided though – no matter what happened at Dr. Cullen's office, I planned to tell Angela it was over, and that I chickened out.

.

.

.

"What are you up to today?" Mom asked me, coming into my room as I was brushing out my hair.

"Just going over to Jake's. He's been begging for a John Hughes marathon for weeks, so I'm going to stay the night." I lied easily, having prepared for this conversation all week.

"That sounds fun, sweetie." Her voice sounded really nervous, so I looked over and found her fidgeting in my doorway.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned. I was worried she might be getting depressed again, or maybe she stopped taking her meds.

"Of course, I just..." she started before pausing as if mentally coaching herself to say something. "...I have a date tonight."

"Wow, Mom that's awesome," I told her excitedly. I could hardly believe it. "What's his name? Is he hot?"

She blushed about ten shades of red before a big grin broke out on her face. "His name is Phil and he's a little younger than me, but yes he's umm... very hot," she gushed, sounding more excited than I'd heard her in years. "We met at the laundromat – he's a sports writer for the Seattle Times."

Quickly, I rushed over and pulled her into a tight hug.

"By the way... can I borrow your black pumps?" she added sheepishly.

"Mom of course, though now I'm wondering if you only told me about your date so you could ask me for the shoes," I teased.

.

.

.

When it was close to time to leave for Dr. Cullen's office, I grabbed my overnight bag, looking through it to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything when I packed it the night before. Everything seemed to be in order – and extra set of clothes, my toothpaste and toothbrush, cell phone charger, and a hair tie.

I gave myself a quick once over making sure nothing was out of place – I needed to look perfect. My hair was carefully styled – down with a soft wave. I wore a knee length wrap dress and decided to forgo a bra, but slipped on a pair of pink lace panties that rode low on my hips and cut high at the bottom, leaving my bare cheeks exposed.

I glanced at the clock on my iPhone. it was nearly one.

I could do this... right?


	3. Dr. Cullen's Office

**Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Content Warning** : This chapter as well as the majority of the story will contain content, themes, and language which some may find offensive.

* * *

**Within Reach**

**Chapter 3 Dr. Cullen's Office**

***~Bella Swan~***

It wasn't long before I was parking my car in front of the familiar building. Dr. Cullen's office was sleek and modern, but small, housing only his private practice. The architectural design drew the eye to the building's main entrance which was offset by an angular metal structure that from the street appeared to be attached to the building, but when you walked beneath it, one could see that it was actually free-standing.

It was simply beautiful, and I had to wonder if Dr. Cullen himself had a hand in its careful design.

As I stepped out of the car, I gave myself a glance, happy to find that my dress didn't appear to have a single wrinkle.

I was ready.

With measured steps, I walked toward the metal entryway with a chant of self-assurance running on loop in my head. After a moment of procrastination, I stepped into the air-conditioned waiting room, happily finding it empty except for an older woman and two receptionists, one of which was a younger woman with short blonde hair, who I remembered as Kate from my previous appointments, the other an older woman who must have been new as I didn't recognize her.

"Are you Miss Swan?" the older woman asked politely after glancing up from her computer screen.

"Yes... I'm here for my appointment," I replied dumbly, feeling anxious about the fact that I was standing in the same building as Dr. Cullen.

"You're a bit early, but that's okay. The doctor only has one more patient to see before you," she told me kindly before telling the woman seated near the door that Dr. Cullen was ready to see her.

I'm next...

I took a seat, carefully leaving my legs closed, but uncrossed. I wouldn't want Dr. Cullen to see any red marks from where my bare legs rubbed together if they'd been crossed.

As several minutes passed, I became slightly bored waiting for my turn. I was tempted to pull out my phone and text Jake or open my Kindle app and re-read a couple chapters from one of my favorite books, but then I wondered if Dr. Cullen might be the type of Dom who enjoyed teasing his submissives - the kind who would tell me to go to a room and wait for him to join, then leave me there waiting for an hour. Just in case, I thought I'd practice my patience.

When nearly a half hour passed, I became concerned. It was only a few minutes till two, and the receptionist still hadn't called for me. If two came and went, would Dr. Cullen turn me away? I knew the office closed at two, but surely he wouldn't refuse to see me... would he?

It was then that Kate popped her head into the lobby and called my name.

_Thank fuck._

"How are you feeling, Miss Swan?" she asked, urging me to follow her to a side room.

"I've been okay, just a little soreness in my muscles," I told her as she grabbed an iPad off the counter and used it to pull up my files. It wasn't a lie, my pussy  _was_ extremely sore that first week, but I could use  _that_ as an excuse without sounding like a crazy person. "Probably from getting a massage last week."

"Yes, massages have their benefits, but an intense one can leave you feeling a bit sick, sometimes with almost flu-like symptoms," she explained. "Well, let's get your weight and check your pressure."

I stepped out of my shoes and followed her to the scale, stepping up on it.

"One-nineteen - that's pretty close to where you were in February," she commented, glancing at my records. After, she pulled me over to check my blood pressure, which was slightly elevated for someone my age. She said it didn't appear to be anything to be concerned about, but she wanted me to have it checked again in a couple weeks to be sure.

I knew that would hardly be necessary. The reason for my elevated pressure could only be explained by the presence of the gorgeous doctor right down the hall.

"Dr. Cullen shouldn't be too long," she assured me, motioning for me to follow her to a private room.

I went ahead and sat carefully on the exam table. At that point, I thought for sure I was about to have a heart attack.

I'd never been more nervous in my entire life.

After several minutes of waiting, the anticipation was becoming too much, and in a brief moment of panic, I grabbed my purse and hopped off the exam table ready to run away like a coward, but the knob on the door began to turn just as my feet hit the floor, leaving me standing there like an idiot as Dr. Cullen entered the room.

He hadn't even opened his mouth to greet me, and already I was blushing.

"Miss Isabella, what brings you here today?" he asked me, smiling genuinely before rolling his chair next to the exam table.

"Have a seat," he directed toward the table when I still hadn't answered.

"Well… I've been… I've had this ache, and I thought you might be able to help me with it…" I stuttered vaguely, unable to meet his eyes.

_Fuck... that was all wrong._

I could almost feel his stare boring itself under my skin, making me wet, and giving me that hollow feeling between my legs.

 _Oh God... I need his cock inside me so bad._  My breathing began to come out in pants, and I thought I might hyperventilate.

"So why don't we just discuss a few things first – catch up a bit," he said suddenly, making no mention of my previous statement.

"Yes, Sir," I replied without thought, as though it was already my natural response.

"The last time we met, you mentioned something about changing the birth control you were on since the one your previous physician prescribed you didn't seem to be doing a good job regulating your periods. Has the new one been any better?" he asked casually.

'It's much better. Thank you," I replied, my cheeks heating again.

"Are you currently using any kind of tobacco products - aside from the obvious health risks, they can cause even more problems combined with your birth control pills."

"I don't smoke, Dr. Cullen."

"Have you become sexually active since the last time you visited me?" he asked, and I couldn't help but notice the slight edge in his voice. My breathing hitched a bit, my imagination running wild with thoughts about what might have caused that to happen.

I knew he had to ask me that question when he gave me my HPV shot last summer, but the more I thought about it, the more I wondered what purpose he had in asking me at this point.

"No, Sir, I haven't been with anyone yet," I nearly whispered, wondering if I was answering the way he hoped.

He cleared his throat a bit, forcing me to look up at him. His eyes were dark, but his expression was unreadable. I was at a loss as to how I needed to proceed.

"Tell me about this ache, Isabella... where does it  _hurt_?" he asked, his voice a bit rougher than before. It sent a chill of desire down my spine. "Cold?"

Of course he noticed. "No, Sir."

"Continue," he directed, wanting my explanation.

Fuck... was I really going to go through with this?

By now, I was so far gone I had no choice.

"I've umm... I've been having these achy feelings in my... in my vagina," I whispered, my face on fire. Shit… that sounded so much more seductive in my head than the stuttering mess that came out of my mouth.

"You know I'm not a gynecologist, Isabella." It wasn't a question. More like an accusation, but he didn't sound angry.

"Yes, Sir... it's just... I feel... more comfortable... I trust you..." I replied dumbly, my fingers gripping the exam table. I was sure my knuckles were white.

_Don't you dare cry._

"That's good, Isabella. I like that you trust me," he said warmly, the tone nothing like I'd expected to hear. "Now just because I'm not a practicing gynecologist doesn't mean I'm not capable of helping you with such matters. Tell me more... how long have you had this  _ache_?"

"A while," I nearly whimpered.

"Would you like me to take a look?"

 _Oh fuck..._  Was this it? Was he actually going for it?

"Yes, Sir," I said, feeling more excited than I had any right to be.

Suddenly Dr. Cullen was on his feet, nearly startling me.

"While I'm gone, please dress in this gown," he told me, pulling a white hospital gown from a drawer and handing it to me. I accepted the gown, my fingers trembling in anticipation.

Before I could say "Yes, Sir," he was out the door, leaving me to my thoughts.

Not wanting to make him wait, I quickly stepped out of my shoes and removed my dress and panties, folding them into a neat stack on one of the other chairs in the room.

As I dressed in the gown, I vaguely heard Dr. Cullen and one of the nurses in the hall, and if I wasn't mistaken, he was telling her it was okay for her and Kate to leave for the day, since he was almost done with me. Before I began to panic that he was going to realize my plan and kick me out, I reasoned internally that he might also be getting us some privacy.

 _Please God… let this work._ Hmm… probably not the most righteous thing to be praying for, but it was my deepest desire… I wanted nothing else.

As soon as I had the gown on, I sat back on the exam table to wait. Dr. Cullen would be back any minute.

Finally, he opened the door, heading straight to the sink.

I watched him silently as he went to wash his hands before carefully slipping on a pair of latex gloves.

I tried not to pout at the disappointing realization that I wouldn't get to feel him skin to skin.

Maybe he didn't understand what I wanted… it looked like he planned on doing a standard examination.

 _Fuck_. I had no idea what to do. I was definitely in way over my head.

I didn't want to outright beg him to fuck me, but if I didn't find some other way to make my desire known to him, it might be my only choice.

"Scoot back on the table… You've removed your panties?"

God the way he said "panties" had me squirming.

"Yes, Sir" I replied, my voice trembling with the need to feel his hands on me.

"Go ahead and spread your legs," he said roughly. I wanted to believe it was desire I heard in his voice, but a quick glance down at the front of his trousers told me otherwise.

He wasn't even hard.

I bit my lip and looked up at the ceiling, trying not to panic. I had to get control of my emotions, or he was going to sense that something was wrong. "Isabella," he said, snapping me back into focus.

"Y-yes Sir," I whimpered, lifting my legs onto the exam table, spreading them open.

Once they were up, Dr. Cullen positioned his rolling chair in front of the table and took a seat.

I couldn't look. I had no idea the kind of reaction I'd get when he saw how wet and swollen my pussy was for him. There would be no hiding it – he would know.

His breath caught slightly, and I knew… he noticed.

He figured it out.

 _Silence_.

I started to close my legs on instinct, feeling the most overwhelming sense of shame and embarrassment – more than any other moment in my life.

But a latex covered hand stopped me.

"Don't even think about closing your legs," he whispered sharply.

I was gasping, panting, my hand covering my mouth.

"You came for an exam, and I'm going to give you one."

Holy fuck… this was not the Dr. Cullen who tended to my cut hand or greeted me with a cheerful smile whenever I set foot in his office. It wasn't even the man who looked at me with a hint of desire in the foyer of  _Canlis_.

No – this man was a whole new animal – the man I'd been dreaming of.

I had to bite back a whimper when I felt a single gloved fingertip stroke up the length of my inner thigh. "I have a theory about this… ache of yours, Isabella, but I'd like to hear your theory first… assuming you have one."

I glanced up, expecting to see Dr. Cullen between my legs, but the gown hid his face from my view. Not wanting to disappoint him with my hesitation, I closed my eyes tight and answered him, my voice quavering the entire time, "Yes, Sir… whenever… whenever I think about you... I feel so… empty, and I could only think of one way to make it stop," I whispered, still feeling more than a little embarrassed.

"I see," he replied evenly. "And what way was that?"

Oh God… he was really making this difficult.

I didn't know if I could answer him… maybe if I could see his face – I needed to see it so bad.

I wanted him to rip the stupid gown right off my body and pound into me with his cock.

"Does this make it better?" he asked, filling me with confusion until suddenly he was filling me with two fingers. The sudden intrusion shocked me so bad, I might have fallen off the exam table had he not been securing my legs with his arm.

"Oh God… yes, Dr. Cullen," I cried sharply. "Please."

For the moment, his fingers were immobile, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from whining in frustration.

"You're a very naughty girl, Isabella. Did you come into my office planning to tempt me with this pretty, wet cunt?" he teased, sounding a thousand times hotter than the man in my fantasies. "What did you expect from me?"

"I want anything you want to give me, Sir," I whispered my honest answer, hoping like crazy it was what he'd want to hear.

Suddenly he was standing in front of me, leaving his teasing fingers still motionless inside me. I could finally see him, and the blazing fire that burned in his hungry eyes practically scorched every inch of my flesh with searing desire. My lower lip trembled. I nearly wept.

And God help me, I was soaking wet.

With his free hand, he slid my gown over my knees, gathering the material at my waist.

" _Anything_  I want?" he asked darkly, his voice filled with an almost taunting disbelief.

I whimpered, letting my eyes trail down his torso all the way to his...

Fuck me... he was  _hard_.

"Yes," I gasped loudly.

"Yes what, Isabella?"

"Y-yes, S-sir... oh... God," I cried out as his gloved fingers finally began moving inside me, scissoring and stretching, curling against a spot I'd never found on my own before.

"You said  _anything_... but do you truly understand what you're offering?" he questioned, his voice laced with lust and skepticism. "What if I say I want to bend you over this table and shove my cock inside that tight little ass?"

His threat, most likely meant to strike fear, only made me hotter.

Here it was... here was the real moment of truth...

"If that's what you want, Sir," I agreed quietly. "I've prepared myself for your pleasure."

More silence...

"Explain, Isabella. Right. Now." His words came through clenched teeth.

_Oh fuck... was he going to be angry... had I made a mistake?_

"I want to be yours," I whispered, arching my hips into his hand as he continued working me at an almost torturously slow pace. "I want you to have me without restraint... I have no experience, though, but I've been preparing my body for you to enter me in any way you desire."

"Jesus Christ..." he muttered, his eyes rolling back. Closing.

He was about to have me committed... I was certain.

"Isabella... you can't mean that... you want me to be your first... but that's not... I can't give you hearts and flowers. I'm too busy for that," he explained, sounding less in control than I'd ever heard him before, yet his talented fingers still hadn't left my body and I was getting dangerously close to coming on his hand.

"I don't need hearts and flowers... I just need you inside me," I breathed, holding his gaze with mine, trying to let him see how serious I was. I had a feeling my words lost all meaning when I started to drown in lust.

"Are you going to come for me, kitten?" I had to relax a little when I realized the teasing tone in his voice was back. Looking at him, I could see in his eyes that he was incredibly turned on, but he was still struggling with something.

I moaned, unable to answer him as another of his slender fingers entered me.

"I need to come on your fingers, Sir... please may I come?"

"Fuck... can you hold it, kitten? What if I don't want you to come yet?" he asked, sounding slightly confused, yet excited.

"I'll try, Sir," I whimpered, hoping he didn't make me hold it long. I wasn't very good at stopping myself yet. "I don't know if I can hold it any longer."

"Hmm... I see... well I  _might_  just have to  _make_  you." At those darkly whispered words, his gloved thumb pressed against my aching clit, causing me to cry out.

I started spasming immediately. "Please, Sir... please... I need..."

"Kitten... you are so sexy... I want nothing more than to see you come. Look at me..." I did. "Now come for me like a good girl."

"Oh... Dr. Cullen... fuck," I cried out, my legs shaking, in fact my entire body was trembling on the leather table. At my moan of release, instead of slowing down or stopping, Dr. Cullen's fingers started fucking me faster and harder. "W-what? Oh my God... oh God."

"More," he growled as he bent closer toward me, his face frighteningly beautiful.

All I could do was lay there and take it. I was completely at his mercy, and there was nowhere else I wanted to be.

He continued his punishing rhythm, bringing me closer and closer to another more powerful release... only this time, it felt different.

"Doctor... I think..." I squealed a little "...I'm gonna... ugh."

"You better come for me really hard, kitten... I want you soaking my fucking hand with that sweet pussy."

"Yes, S-sir." Then I was coming.

I felt an intense sense of pressure, like nothing I'd ever experienced before. Never had an orgasm been this intense.

"That's a good girl," he whispered, rubbing me slowly bringing me back down to earth.

After another moment of him rubbing me while we simply just stared at each other in wonder, he turned away, gloved fingers leaving me.

I started to move, but he turned back, stilling me with his masterful hands. "Wait a moment, Isabella."

Biting my lip with concern, I watched as he walked over to the counter and took out a clean washcloth.

His face held little emotion as he gently wiped away all traces our time together. I tried not to let it make me sad that he was obviously done. There would be no more play time for me.

When he finished, he met my eyes for a moment as if deciding something.

"I'll give you five minutes to get dressed, and then we need to talk," he said calmly before stepping out of the room.

I let out a breath, unable to move or even think for a couple minutes. When I glanced at the clock and saw I didn't have much time left, I carefully slid off the table and began dressing quickly. I had no desire to disappoint Dr. Cullen, especially considering how tenuous things were between us.

Just as he said, he came back exactly five minutes later, his face still clear of emotion as he sat back in his rolling chair.

He sat back and stared at me a moment in concentration.

I couldn't imagine what he might be thinking.

"Isabella, what is it you want from me?"


	4. Wishes Granted

**Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Content Warning** : This chapter as well as the majority of the story will contain content, themes, and language which some may find offensive.

* * *

**Within Reach**

**Chapter 4 Wishes Granted?**

***~Bella Swan~***

"What is it you want from me Isabella?" It wasn't the first time he asked me this, but somehow I knew it meant something different than before – before, it was more about the here and now. This time he was asking me what I wanted from him beyond today - beyond this meeting.

I knew what I wanted, but what did Dr. Cullen want? What was he willing to offer me?

I'd gone this far. Now it was time I laid it all out, told him what I knew and wanted, and then it was up to him how much he was willing to give me.

"May I speak frankly with you, sir?" I asked him, wringing my fingers in the hospital gown, clutched tight in my hands. As pathetic as it might have sounded, I had every intention of taking it home as a souvenir of my time with Dr. Cullen, however brief that time ended up being.

"You may," he responded shortly, still eying me with thinly veiled curiosity. He had to be wondering how a girl as shy as me, had gotten the courage to do what I did.

"I heard you... at  _Canlis_ ," I admitted nervously "and I know what you are."

"Tell me, Isabella," he ordered, his voice taking a hard edge that simultaneously frightened and elated me.

"You're a dominant," I whispered, eyes meeting his for the first time since his fingers were knuckle deep in my tight little cunt.

"I see... so you heard my conversation with Charlotte, and learned something private about me. So, now you think you can just step in and take her place?" He accused, eyes becoming dark.

This man was all about control, and I had no doubt that this was what he looked like when he was angry. He didn't seem the type to scream and shout or explode with rage, yet I felt as though I was in the eye of the storm. He had the power to build me up or tear me down. With a single word he could bring me to my knees - then it was up to him whether or not to take advantage of that position.

"I meant you no harm, Sir. It's just... this is very difficult for me to admit, but I've been fantasizing about you since our first appointment. I know I was fifteen then and really it was just a childish crush, but for a while now, I've felt different – wanted things that I probably shouldn't." I closed my eyes, letting the passion I felt for this man fill my words with desire, and sincerity. He had to know how much I needed to belong to him "You were always so... cheerful and caring, but in my fantasies you were... possessive, dark... demanding."

"Even before prom, I dreamed of you owning me, commanding my body – teaching me to fulfill your desires. That is what I want from you." It wasn't everything I wanted, but for now, it was enough.

"I know I must sound naive, but I truly understand that you may not have the time, or interest in training someone with so little experience or just me in particular, and there's always the possibility that you may need things I can't give you."

I took a quick breath needing to finish while he continued to allow me to speak so freely. "I'm not a… not a pain slut, and I don't get off on extreme humiliation, but I long to serve, and you'll find that I'm very open-minded and… and if you were willing to speak with me about your wants and desires, I would be every honest in sharing what I needed from you as well."

 _Silence_.

I was almost afraid to look up, certain that I'd find his eyes filled with disapproval and disgust, but I couldn't stop myself.

Imagine my shock when I looked up and found him smirking at me.

Did he think this was funny? Was I just an amusing little child sent to humor him? My face was so fucking hot and flushed, I thought I might be going nuclear or something. Speaking of extreme humiliation…

"Well, Isabella, I have to say, I admire your honesty. Few people would have been as candid you were." I was fairly certain that I was being rejected, plain and simple. Mentally, I was on the verge of tears, but I wouldn't let him see that.

"Thank you, Sir." I just couldn't look at him – not when I knew what was coming.

"Now, as for the matter of your offer – I must admit, it is extremely tempting, and you're a natural submissive if I ever saw one. To be honest, I'd be a fool to let you go without at least trying a test scene," he spoke casually, as if this weren't the most significant moment of my life to date. As soon as his words registered, my breathing hitched. Did that mean he...? "Are you free at some point this weekend?"

I nearly choked on my tongue. He wanted to do a scene with me? Of course I was fucking free.

"Y-yes S-sir." My voice shook with anticipation of what naughty things he might plan for us to do. "I am available to you from this evening until tomorrow afternoon," I told him, not wanting to presume how much time he wanted to spend with me. I was lucky he was willing to meet with me in the first place.

"Wonderful. You'll stay at my home then…" In an instant, his expression changed. He smiled devilishly, almost startling me with his beauty. I wanted nothing more than to have him look at me like that every day for the rest of my life. "I may want you more than once during the night."

My heart rate was off the charts, and I was certain that I might faint at any moment. I stuttered out another pathetic "Yes, sir", while my thighs clenched in response to the image of being fucked by Dr. Cullen multiple times.

He turned away suddenly, pulling a small white card and a pen from the front pocket of his doctor's coat. He scribbled something on the back and handed it to me, teasing me with his smooth fingertips as they brushed against my palm before he withdrew. "Be at this address at seven sharp. Do you have a little black dress?" I didn't, but my mother did.

I remembered the sexy black mini she saved from her fifteen year anniversary dinner with my father. The date was a last ditch effort between the two of them to make things work a little while longer – for my sake. She only wore it once. "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Wear it and a pair of heels – nothing underneath. Also, I know you don't have any food allergies…" he said with a slight smirk "…but are you opposed to salmon?"

"You're making dinner?" I squeaked, surprised.

"Do I seem incompetent to you?" he asked sternly. My mouth fell open.  _Shit…_ we hadn't even begun and already I'd insulted him. "I'm joking, Isabella."

"Oh… yes, sorry, S-sir. Salmon sounds wonderful," I stammered, blushing again.

"Good. Then I'll see you this evening."

.

.

.

After leaving Dr. Cullen's office, I was a mess of nerves and hormones, and fairly certain my blood pressure was dangerously elevated.

My predicament was only made worse when I realized I had another problem. I'd been so distracted, trying to do everything perfect to please Dr. Cullen, that I failed to realize the logistics in 'borrowing' my mother's dress. As far as she knew, I was spending the night at Jake's. I couldn't just waltz into the house and leave with a garment bag and heels and not raise questions about my strange behavior.

This was just a small setback though. I wasn't about to let something so silly get in the way of my night with the sexy doctor. I hated lying, but at this point, I didn't really see an alternative.

"I didn't expect you home till tomorrow, honey," Mom said as I walked through the door, surprised by my unexpected presence.

"Jake and I decided to go out tonight. Kind of a night on the town, dinner and a movie sort of thing – I just wanted to dress up a little." The lie came easier than expected.

"Oh okay… well you kids have fun then, and be careful," she said cheerfully, before turning back to the book she was immersed in.

One glance at the clock on my iPhone told me that it was only 4:30 – I still had some time to kill before going to Dr. Cullen's place. In the meantime I needed a place to go, somewhere I could actually get ready. I knew Mom would just get suspicious if I hung around here for two more hours.

This lying business was starting to get fucking annoying.

After our discussion at the salon the other day, I knew there was no way I could call Ang. I would just have to tell Jake what was going on. If anyone could possibly understand, it was him.

"Jake, are you at home?"

.

.

.

The moment I arrived at Jake's he was pulling me into his sister Rachel's bathroom. Before I could even get out a word in greeting he snatched the garment bag from my hands and unzipped it.

"Holy shit, Bells. This is a fucking delicious dress." He glanced at the designer label, shrugging at the lack of recognition.

"My family isn't made of money," I reminded him with an eye-roll. Just because it wasn't a fucking Dior or Gucci didn't mean it wasn't hot.

"Who the hell cares? Doctor McSteamy, McDreamy – whatever the fuck you call him - is gonna come in his pants when he sees you in this thing."

"I hope not… I'm supposed to be having dinner with him before we… umm… you know…" I trailed off, not wanting to elaborate on the salacious things I expected Dr. Cullen to want this evening.

"Damn B, if you can't say  _fuck_ , then you're not mature enough to… to… fuck," he teased.

"I can say…  _fuck_ ," I muttered, feeling my face heat a little. After today, I was sure I was doomed to a life of perpetual blushing. "Can you just help me get ready please?"

"Sure, Sure," he replied, laughing heartily.

After an hour or so of primping, my hair was stick straight, lips coated with a silky gloss, eye-makeup dark and smoky, and Mom's dress clung to my body like a second skin. Jake stepped out as I removed my panties, per Dr. Cullen's instructions. It was then I realized I'd forgotten something important – the heels.

I'd been so wrapped up in thinking about tonight, and how I was going to sneak the dress past Renee that I completely forgot to grab the shoes. "Goddammit," I growled angrily.

"What's going on in there?" Jake barked impatiently through the door.

I saw myself scowling in the mirror, feeling like the biggest idiot on the planet. Huffing in irritation, I slipped on the sandals I'd worn earlier, knowing they would just look stupid.

I only had forty-five more minutes until I was meant to be at Dr. Cullen's door, and I hadn't the time or money to get another pair.

Hesitantly, I opened the door so Jake could see me. "Well that just won't do," he said right away, shaking his head as he caught sight of my feet. "What about your black Steve Madden pumps?"

"I let my mom borrow them to wear on a date," I told him, realizing I couldn't have worn them even if I had remembered. I'd already lent them out.

"Well, you know Rachel likes to tramp it up. I'm sure she has about ten, different colored pairs of Louboutins in her closet." Despite my insistent refusal, Jake disappeared into his sister's room for a few minutes before coming back with the sexiest heels I'd ever seen. The also looked like an accident waiting to happen.

"I'll break my neck in those," I groaned as Jake urged me to sit on the bed so he could help me into the shoes. The dress was so tight, there was no way I could bend over and put them on myself.

"You'll look gorgeous in them… whoa, bald pussy alert," he shouted. I realized his position had brought him eye level with the inner workings of my dress.

"Damnit, Jake," I groaned, pressing my thighs together tighter as he slipped the other shoe on, carefully avoiding my eyes. I could tell by the shell-shocked look on his face that he was just as embarrassed as I was.

Not wanting to address the awkwardness in the air, I stood up on slightly shaky legs, feeling tall and statuesque in Rachel's seven-hundred-dollar, heels. "How do I look?" I whispered self-consciously.

Jake gave me a once over, eyeing me critically. "Fucking fantastic. As I said before, Doc will be creamin' those jeans in no time," he said with a laugh. I shot him a warning glare, but I couldn't hold it in for long before he had me giggling right along with him.

With a final glance at my watch, I sighed nervously.

 _It's time_.

"The next time I see my little girl she'll be a woman," Jake fake sobbed. Unsure of his reaction, I never filled him in on the whole Dom/Sub aspect, but he knew I was planning to have sex tonight – that I was going to lose my virginity. Staving off the emotion welling inside, I gave my best friend a hug, thankful to have someone so understanding.

"Doctor cherry-popper better be gentle with you, or I'll kick his fucking ass. I don't care if he is an adult."

.

.

.

The drive to Dr. Cullen's place was shorter than I'd expected, so I ended up in front of his home ten minutes early.

In the past, when I pictured where he might live, I'd always imagined an immaculate penthouse apartment in The Olivian or Escala, but my imagination couldn't have placed him further from reality. In truth, Dr. Cullen lived in a beautiful house – a Victorian Brownstone, nestled in a quiet neighborhood a few blocks away from my High School – only a ten minute drive from where I lived.

The place was truly perfect, and seemed quite warm and inviting.

Stepping out of my car, I smoothed my dress quickly, wobbling slightly on Rachel's heels before I managed to steady myself.

I had to be really careful – the last thing I wanted was for Dr. Cullen to spend the evening tending to a broken ankle, when we could be tending to each other in a much more satisfying way.

Once I finally felt confident enough to take a step in the heels, I made my way toward the front door, giving Dr. Cullen's card a final glance to be sure I didn't go ringing the wrong doorbell.

Once I stood in front of his door, I slipped the card back into my clutch and wiped my sweaty hands on the sides of the dress. My heart was racing a mile a minute, my breathing faster and faster. If I didn't calm down, I would faint for sure.

With one quick breath, I knocked on the heavy oak double doors.

In less than half a minute, Dr. Cullen stood in front of me looking comfortable and just perfect in black slacks with a dark, grey pullover. I nearly did faint when I saw he wasn't wearing any shoes.

 _Dear Lord_... his feet were sexy too!

"Isabella, you look stunning. Come in," he greeted, before urging me to follow him inside. I was surprised when I finally stood next to him, realizing my borrowed heels had actually managed to bring me eye level with Dr. Cullen's perfect lips. They looked so soft. "Until I tell you otherwise, for the time being you may speak freely, but respectfully."

"Thank you, sir," I whispered, transfixed by his mouth and the overwhelming desire I had to kiss him. There was no way that was happening anytime soon. If I ever got the chance to feel his lips on mine, it would be because he initiated it. Not me.

"Dinner is nearly ready," he mentioned casually guiding me to a small, but beautifully decorated, dining room before disappearing into the adjoining kitchen that looked like it probably rivaled the kitchen at  _Canlis_. It was then I realized I'd been so focused on Dr. Cullen that I hadn't actually paid much attention to the rest of the place.

"You have a beautiful home," I told him, not wanting to seem rude. I was sure it wasn't a lie though. The rest of his home was undoubtedly as lovely as the dining room and kitchen.

From where I sat, I could see him standing in front of a large range, stirring in a saute pan. Whatever he was making smelled absolutely delicious. "Thank you, I believe I missed my calling as an interior designer. Wouldn't you agree?"

Even if his comment was a bit cocky, I was stunned. He actually decorated this place himself?

"It's beautiful, but I still think you make an amazing doctor, sir. Though, I imagine you are one of those people who is simply good at everything."

He chuckled a little, but didn't disagree.

A minute later he returned to the dining room with dinner. It looked fantastic and tasted even better.

I saw him watching me as I chewed the first bite, waiting for my reaction. "See... good at everything," I told him seriously.

"I believe I have a few more...  _talents_ you should observe before making that assessment." The innuendo made me flush with arousal.

Suddenly, the food in front of me lost its appeal in favor of observing Dr. Cullen and his other  _talents_. My mind went to naughty places, imaging how well he might use his tongue and cock, and other toys and contraptions he might have lying around in a playroom somewhere inside this immaculate house.

After that, I was too overcome with lust to speak, choosing to eat in relative silence. I'd look up once every few minutes and every time I'd find him gazing at me as he chewed, as if assessing me. I hoped and prayed that I wasn't found lacking.

Once I'd eaten most of the food on my plate, I sat my fork down, letting Dr. Cullen know I was finished. Mere moments later, his actions mirrored mine. "Would you care for dessert?" he asked, his brow raised in question.

I couldn't even think about eating another bite, but it felt rude to decline. "Maybe later. If that's alright?"

"Of course." He stood, and cleared the table, leaving me briefly so he could take the dishes to the kitchen. Somehow it felt wrong watching him do that. I wanted nothing more than to have him relax while I took care of his needs, preparing meals... serving him.

"Thank you for dinner. It was delicious," I told him, eyeing his movements both times he walked past the doorway to retrieve something. After a moment, he disappeared and I couldn't hear him the kitchen at all. I was getting really antsy waiting, wondering what he wanted to do next.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he replied suddenly coming up behind me. I yelped embarrassingly before clutching my chest in surprise.

I blinked up at him, certain my eyes were wide with shock.

"Forgive me," he said quickly, but he didn't sound sorry at all. Not in the least bit. I think he rather enjoyed nearly scaring the piss out of me. "Join me on the couch. I'd like to have a little talk before we begin."

"Yes, sir." My heart started to race wondering about the scene he had planned. Would he go easy on me, knowing my lack of experience? Or would he push me to my limits, testing me? Would he try to push me beyond my limits, maybe in an effort to scare me off? He didn't seem the type to try the latter, but then again, I really didn't know Dr. Cullen or what he might be capable of.

As he sat down, Dr. Cullen turned casually, his body leaning toward the spot he patted for me to sit in next to him. "So, I thought we'd start by addressing your hard limits. Firstly, I'm not looking for a _pain slut_ as you stated earlier today, and as for humiliation - I would never make you do something that might cause you shame or embarrassment, especially in front of your friends or family."

"I might, however, make you do something in the privacy of my home that may be considered humiliation - things like spanking as a form of punishment, forced nudity for extended periods of time, and loss of privileges - like wearing panties, but you would participate in these activities with the expressed knowledge that you are free use your safeword or leave if you choose, at any time."

Nothing he'd mentioned so far was outside the realm of my comfort zone.

"As for your service, I require many things from my subs. The most important of which is obedience. I do not allow back-talking or arguing and when you are here with me, I expect your full attention, just as you shall have mine."

"For some, a few of my rules may seem excessive or even indulgent. They may even be a dealbreaker for you." I wanted to stop him and tell him that nothing he'd mentioned so far had given me any reason to pause, much less been a dealbreaker, but I simply sat and listened, wanting to soak up any information he was willing to give me.

"Self-induced orgasms are not allowed, even between days when we aren't together. Your pleasure belongs to me and I choose when and how you experience it and whether or not I will be generous or greedy with that pleasure." He raised his brow, as if he expected me to scoff or even storm out.  _No way._

Delayed gratification was something I was more than willing to go along with if it meant being with Dr. Cullen. I had no use for those toys at home if I got to have this man inside me on the regular. When yet again, I didn't protest, he continued.

"As a physician, I believe diet and exercise are paramount to good health. I know you still live with your mother and attend public school, so it's impossible for me to completely dictate your diet, but if we're to continue beyond this weekend, I'll need to provide you with a diet plan that you are to follow as closely as possible, given your circumstances."

"As for weight and size, I have absolutely no interest in turning you into my own personal Barbie doll. I just need to make sure you maintain a healthy weight and keep your body toned and limber. I won't have you passing out in my playroom from exhaustion or overexertion."

I flushed hotly at the idea that he could tire my young body so thoroughly. My mind raced, thinking about the possibility of all-night fuck sessions, or extended amounts of time bound and gagged at his mercy. With eyes clenched shut, I bit my lower lip, trying my best not to moan in response to the vivid images my imagination conjured.

Suddenly, I felt his warm breath on my face. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, Isabella?"

My faced held its scarlet color when I contemplated telling Dr. Cullen about the wildly erotic desires that inevitably seeped into my waking dreams. Yet even through my embarrassment, I felt no need to hold back. "I can't stop thinking about what it could be like, sir," I whispered quietly.

Though my eyes remained closed, I could tell he was still near, his face inches from mine, and yet he still hadn't touched me. In fact, I hadn't had his hands on me since this afternoon. It hadn't mattered that they were doing deliciously naughty things to my body because even then, they were still only wrapped in latex.

I needed to feel him skin on skin, those sexy fingers touching every inch of my sensitive flesh.

"Tell me what you've been imagining..." he ordered darkly "and by all means, be explicit."

He was so close, the proximity threatened to drive me mad with lust, and now... now he expected me to talk dirty? He wanted me to divulge the naughty fantasies I had of him taking me roughly, holding me down by my neck as he nailed me to the mattress. Did he want me to tell him I imagined being blindfolded and bound on hands and knees while he used my body for pleasure, fucking me every way possible till he came in hot spurts on my back and ass?

This man was determined to keep me in a perpetual state of flustered arousal and, aching need, yet I had to wonder if maybe... just maybe... my words could have the same effect on him.

Would it give him a thrill to know I wanted him like that? It couldn't hurt to try.

He wanted me to be explicit, after all...

"The night I used a vibrator to break my hymen... I imagined it was you," I admitted quietly. I was still unable to force my eyes open, nervous about what I might find when I did. "I imagined you mocking me for using that rubbery toy when I could have had  _you_  instead. You took the toy from my hands and held it to my clit, making me come over and over until I was begging for your cock. I thought you'd never let me have it, but finally you did. You pinned me to the mattress, pushing into me while holding me down by my neck – fucking me till I came."

I could feel his breathing change slightly as I told him the things I imagined. Did he like them?

"The other night I was practicing so hard, trying to train my throat to take you without choking. When I finally could swallow around the tip, I started thinking about your cock and how it might taste."

His breathing seemed to hitch for a moment before regulating almost immediately. I continued. "I wondered what it would taste like after you had it inside my pussy - with our flavors mixed together." He cursed under his breath, and the sound excited me, giving me the courage to continue. "All I could think about was you blindfolding me, before fucking my mouth and pussy and then my ass."

"When I thought of you finishing, just... cumming all over my back, I couldn't get the idea out of my-"

Before I could finish my sentence, his smooth lips pressed hard against mine, hot and insistent, demanding entrance for his velvety tongue. I opened my eyes briefly, for the first time in minutes, finding Dr. Cullen's eyes scrunched shut as if he were nearly in pain. Had it not been for demanding way he kissed me, I might have thought he was. Knowing that he was probably struggling to stay in control, I let go, giving in to his persuasive lips, moaning into his open mouth.

Desperately, I wanted him to touch me, so bad that I whimpered against his lips, unable to prevent the reaction as the majority of my willpower was being used to stop me from crawling onto this gorgeous man's lap.

Just as abruptly as they'd met mine, his lips were gone, leaving me a mess of nerves and sexual frustration. Why did he stop? Why hadn't he touched me? I knew it wasn't my place to question his choices, but I had to wonder.

"We aren't doing this here," he spoke, his voice holding a dangerous edge that succeeded in both startling me and making me wetter than I already was. I blinked up at him, unsure of how to respond.

"Should we finish umm... talking?" I asked him nervously. I was all for taking this... whatever it was... to another room, preferably the bedroom, or  _lord help me_  – a fucking playroom. Though, I wasn't sure my poor overworked heart could handle the latter this evening. I was already a ball of nerves.

"I'm done talking," he growled "We're doing this. Now."

Before I could ask what  _this_  was, Dr. Cullen scooped me up as if I weighed nothing, making me yelp a little as he began carrying me toward a dark staircase that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

Adrenaline shot through my veins, laced with a hint of fear and excitement.

We were headed down. Down to a basement? A dungeon? Maybe the playroom? Whatever. All I knew was that we were going down, farther and farther, the hall getting darker and darker until I couldn't see my right hand when I lifted it in front of my face.

It was then I truly wondered...  _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *


	5. Awakening In The Dark

**Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Content Warning** : This chapter as well as the majority of the story will contain content, themes, and language which some may find offensive.

Sorry about the wait! With Hot Bubblegum and AToH being pulled I've had a lot on my plate getting them reposted.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Last Time on Within Reach...** _

Adrenaline shot through my veins, laced with a hint of fear and excitement.

We were headed down. Down to a basement? A dungeon? Maybe the playroom? Whatever. All I knew was that we were going down, farther and farther, the hall getting darker and darker until I couldn't see my right hand when I lifted it in front of my face.

It was then I truly wondered...  _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Within Reach**

**Chapter 5 - Awakening**

**~*Bella Swan*~**

Eyes, adjusted.

A rich, inviting scent teased my senses – a mixture of citrus and maybe sandalwood.

Enticing.

My body slid down from its perch on his broad shoulders, but I was anxious, unsure of where I'd land when my feet finally hit the floor.

They didn't, though – not right away. Not when Dr. Cullen was suddenly cradling me in his arms as if I were delicate – a precious infant held in his capable hands. Yet, as light as I felt in that moment, something heavy sank in my chest – a reminder of his dark purpose.

My imagination ran wild, fingers trembled, wanting to touch, but I waited, knowing he would be the first to make a move.

Unsurprisingly, my heart still pounded, blood pumped faster, heightening every sense. Was it simply naiveté that made my pulse race and my body ache for something so forbidden? Or was it simply _him_?

Craving the sight of his angelic face, I stared up at him, in absolute awe. Nothing existed but  _this_.

Chartreuse eyes met mine, revealing a level of need I hadn't been prepared for. Could he possibly want me as much as I wanted him?

The intensity of his gaze left me reeling. I knew in our position, one might have expected to find tenderness or adoration, but they held no resemblance to such soft emotions. Only dark, lustful, dangerous eyes – eyes that devoured and made me feel like I was drowning in something so rich and forbidden, I nearly lost my breath.

This man was intoxicating, his dizzying effect unparalleled.

His lips, full and dark, parted as a wisp of sweet breath and heat fanned against my cheeks, my lashes fluttering closed at the headiness of it all.

As his lips met mine, harder than I expected but no less sensual, I opened, giving him access, accepting his hot tongue as it slid against mine, inspiring desire and need deep within me.

He groaned into my mouth, destroying me, making me throb like never before, and with nothing more than a simple kiss – though we both knew there was nothing  _simple_  about it.

Arms held tight, locking me in a passionate embrace as he pulled me possessively against his hard chest. I couldn't help but whimper.  _Please_  – I wanted to cry, but I knew I had more patience than that.

Dr. Cullen was nowhere near ready to fuck me. Yet, I was already squirming in his arms, needy for more. "Be still," he growled against my lips, holding me harder to his chest. I complied, relaxing in his arms as he buried his tongue deeper in my mouth.

I had to fight the smile of pride when he groaned yet again.

I loved that he could take his pleasure from my body, that he could lose himself. I craved more, thrilled by the power.

When it seemed he felt I'd been thoroughly kissed, he set me down gently on my feet, steadying my shoulders as my ankles wobbled on the ridiculous heels I was wearing.

"You are entirely too tempting for your own good," he admitted sharply, giving me a stern look. The threatening edge in his voice was unmistakable. Should I have been afraid? Maybe. I hadn't decided yet, still too caught up in the fact that Dr. Cullen was so close to fulfilling my fantasies. "Honestly, Isabella, I  _should_ take you back upstairs and have a long conversation with you before sending you straight home to your mother, but I want to  _fuck_  you too badly to let you go now."

_Fuck... the things this man said..._

My pulse raced faster.

Since I'd bared myself to him in his office earlier, he'd done nothing but shock me with his dark promises and declarations, and though he was nothing like the man I once imagined him to be, he was by far surpassing the intensely sexual creature I'd conjured in my dreams. "I don't want to go either," I admitted shakily, staring up at him, willing him not to change his mind.

"In that case, I have a few ground rules to lay out," he started before his eyes left mine, sweeping over the room I hadn't really taken the time to look at. For all I knew, I was standing in a dank old dungeon about to be tortured to death, yet somehow I knew that wasn't the doctor's style.

Just based on the way the rest of his house looked, I could tell he was all about modern, clean lines, warmth, and soft, luxurious fabrics.

"Tonight will not be a traditional scene since we haven't had a chance to compare limits," he explained, watching me, more than likely making sure I was following the terminology he was using. At this point, my only experience with d/s had been in books and pornography, but I understood what he was telling me.

"Firstly, I should mention that I'm clean. I haven't been with anyone since my last test, and I'm going to trust that you haven't lied to me about your experience, or lack thereof, rather," he said, eyeing me carefully.

"I haven't been with anyone, sir," I promised him truthfully.

"I'd prefer not to wear condoms then, unless you object?"

It was all I wanted, to feel him – no barriers between us, his cock, hot and slick, swollen as he thrust inside me hard and fast, slow and smooth. Fuck... was it possible to come from the mere thought of being with him like that?

"Nothing too extreme," he continued smoothly, interrupting my thoughts, green eyes wandering my body hungrily as he spoke in an almost clinical manner. It was slightly unnerving, sending a strange chill down my spine. "And if I do something you don't like or if something begins to make you uncomfortable, just say  _yellow_ and we'll slow down, move on to something else if you wish. Then if you want to stop completely, just say  _red_  and we will simply get dressed and head back upstairs to talk a bit, no hard feelings."

His words put me more at ease, knowing that he wouldn't just send me home if I used his safewords. I certainly hoped our time didn't come to that, as I didn't want to disappoint the man I wished to one day call my Master. "Yes, sir," I whispered seriously. I knew I could do this.

Besides, I was too close to my goal to stop now.

Until I saw his body begin to relax in response to my consent, I hadn't noticed how tense he'd been.

As observant as Dr. Cullen was, I held no delusions that he could tell how tight I was wound, how needy I was for his touch. For anything he wanted to give me.

"How do you feel about being tied up?" he queried, eyes still studying my face carefully, searching. I knew he was just waiting for me to crack and run screaming out into the street, but there was nothing I could say to prove how serious I truly was. I had to show him.

"The idea of being bound and at your mercy... it excites me, sir. Very much," I admitted truthfully.

He smiled dangerously, eyes penetrating something deep inside, intensifying a hollow ache that throbbed low in my belly, pulsing for him, begging to be filled.

"Turn around," he directed firmly. I complied immediately, stopping only when I had my back to him. Without Dr. Cullen in my line of sight, I was finally able to take in the large room I'd been standing in for what felt like a lifetime.

_It was..._

I gasped, unsure if I was really seeing what I thought I was seeing...

"Do you like it?" he whispered as his arms wrapped around my middle, hot breath and warm lips tickling my neck as he spoke.

"It's b-beautiful," I stammered, taking in the room, wondering how he'd done it.

The room and all its contents – benches, swings, harnesses, ropes, cabinets, toys – all of it was white – pure white. There was nothing cold or clinical about it, and under the minimal light the room looked warm, inviting. I'd never seen anything like it.

"You look stunning in my playroom, Isabella, especially in this black dress. However, I make it a rule to never wear clothes in here. Tonight, of course, is an exception, but should we continue, I expect to find you in this room bare, always bare," he rasped against my neck, sending a trail of heat down my spine. It was then I realized that  _hot trail_  was actually Dr. Cullen's fingers brushing over the skin of my back as he slowly unzipped my dress.

Bared. Exposed. He opened the back, his breath escaping minutely faster as he realized how low the zipper actually went. By the time he got to the swell of my ass, exposing my lack of panties, I could hear him mutter a low curse – the sound made my heart race and my confidence skyrocket.

"I can't wait to have this soft skin slick with sweat..." he admitted, slipping his large hand underneath the fabric of my dress, sliding it until his long fingers grazed my tummy. I thought for sure he'd move to cup my small breasts, but he had other ideas. "...to have you trussed up nice and tight, whining for my cock, begging me to let you come."

He slid his hand down, lower and lower till it was close to enough to feel the heat emanating from the soaked lips of my pussy. "Do I make you wet, kitten?" he asked, his voice still holding that dark edge – the one that drove me insane with need.

I could hardly speak. "Y-yes, sir. So, so wet," I panted, silently pleading him to touch me.

But then his warm hand was gone, leaving me bereft and as achy as ever.

Before my frustration could make an unwelcome appearance, Dr. Cullen's hands settled on my shoulders, rubbing smooth circles for a brief moment until he grasped the straps of my mother's dress, sliding them off so the fabric pooled on the floor at my heeled feet.

"Perfect," he gritted out, no longer touching me.

The air around me cooled my skin. I felt it almost acutely, longing for this man to get me hot and sweaty like he promised.

Suddenly, his hands were at my thighs urging them apart so he could slide higher, closer to the apex, closer to the part of me that begged the most for his attention. "Spread wider," he directed before smoothing his palms over my ass, spreading my cheeks.

I felt red creep onto my face in response to his careful inspection.

Was he trying to embarrass me? He said he wasn't into humiliation, so I had to trust that this... _inspection_... whatever he was doing, was meant to sate his curiosity - give him pleasure.

Even with the amount of time I'd spent preparing myself for him, it still felt strange knowing that that he was looking at my asshole. I felt so exposed... so...  _aroused_.

"Are you comfortable with the idea of me fucking your ass, Isabella?" he asked as his warm finger pressed against the puckered opening.

Was he kidding? Of-fucking-course I was!

"Yes, sir," I promised, excited that he was interested in using my body in that way.

"Mmm. You please me, Isabella," he told me, his voice gravel and honey, the compliment making me swell with pride. "You're going to be a good girl, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir." By then I was shaking, trembling in my heels as Dr. Cullen toyed with me in his white playroom.

"Follow me," he directed suddenly. I turned, watching as he moved to stand in front of a plush white pillow on the floor.

"Kneel in front of me, kitten… the heels stay on."

With my bottom lip tucked firmly between my teeth, eyes wide and excited, I followed his command, carefully positioning myself in front of him. I even took care to mind my posture as I sat on the pillow, knowing his eyes were watching me the entire time.

"Good, girl," he complimented, brushing his hand against the warm flush of my cheek. "Take my belt off."

I nearly gasped when I caught sight of the front of his pants, eyes locking on a thick bulge that hinted at a possible lack of underwear.

My mouth watered, hands trembling as I went to work on his belt, taking it off and sliding the rich leather through the loops on his slacks till I held it in front of me almost like an offering.

"Now unbutton my pants," he directed.

My pulse quickened, filling me with excitement at the knowledge that I was finally about to see Dr. Cullen's body.

My fingers traced over a hard button, carefully pushing it through the stitched hole before grasping the zipper. Down it went, exposing a pale expanse of smooth skin, lightly muscled abs, that mouthwatering v-shaped muscle that made me fucking dizzy with need, and all of it, every delicious inch, was highlighted by a thin trail of reddish-brown hair leading down to a cock so perfect I nearly cried.

Thick and long, straight, lightly veined, soft pink skin, hard as steel, tip glistening – I could have died happy.

"Oh God," I moaned helplessly, almost afraid to touch him, yet at the same time barely restraining myself from doing so.

"Please, sir."

My begging was bound to get me what I wanted, and if the state of his cock was evidence of anything, I knew he wanted just as much.

"Open those pretty red lips, kitten," he growled taking his cock in hand.

I thought for sure he would just plunge it inside and start fucking my mouth in earnest, but he surprised me yet again by teasing us both, rubbing the sticky tip of his swollen cock against my mouth, spreading the pre-cum all over my bottom lip. I had to use my back teeth to bite my tongue and prevent it from sliding out to lick my lips and his cock. I wanted to taste him so badly.

"You want my cock." It wasn't a question – more of an accusation, like he'd plucked the thought from my mind so he could use it against me.

"Please, sir," I begged again, and this time he did shove it in, gripping a handful of my hair as he pushed the thick head over the soft heat of my tongue.

His taste was like nothing I'd ever experienced, warm and musky with a hint of something salty-sweet – the pre-cum, I suspected.

Dr. Cullen was quite a bit bigger than the small toy I'd started with, and thicker than the big toy I'd barely mastered, so the intrusion of his cock pushing into my throat still caused me to gag and choke around it.

"Fuck," he grunted as I helplessly swallowed around his thick length, eyes watering.

After what felt like ages, he pulled back and began fucking my mouth, but never pushing as far as he had at first.

I suspected he'd do it once more when he was ready to come, and then I'd be ready.

"You like it when I fuck that pretty little mouth, don't you, Isabella?" he teased, pushing in over and over as my tongue brushed against him with every smooth thrust. I couldn't speak with a full mouth, so I used my eyes to convey the message, nodding my head slightly as I looked up at him in adoration, lips stretched tight over his shaft in sweet submission.

I wondered if he was getting close when he closed his eyes, pace quickening, arms tense, stomach muscles quivering slightly. Then he groaned, this loud sound so erotic that it sent a heat wave of arousal down, down, deep.

So fucking wet... so fucking ready for that thick cock.

I whimpered, just barely hanging on by a thread as he continued to use my mouth. "You want my cum, kitten?" he growled, making me look up at his stunning face. He was all heat and fury, eyes flashing with barely contained control. It was glorious. "You're gonna fucking take it, every goddamn drop, or I'll spank your ass so hard you won't be able to sit down."

 _Holy shit_.

As if I hadn't already had enough incentive, I opened my mouth as wide as it could go, letting him force his way into my throat, stilling as he came, his cock pulsing against my tongue. I didn't gag this time – I was too busy swallowing, focusing my eyes on the sight of Dr. Cullen's intense expression as he used me for his pleasure.

"Goddamn... that was good," he groaned, taking his cock out of my mouth.

Fuck me – he was still hard.

"You're still staying the night, right?" he said as he helped me to stand. My legs had nearly fallen asleep in the long minutes I'd been sitting on them, having my mouth fucked hard.

"Yes, sir," I replied before licking traces of his flavor from my lips.

"Only if you want," I added hopefully, remembering his earlier promise that if I stayed the night he planned to fuck me several times.

"Yes, good," he agreed before his eyes wandered across the room, landing on something behind me. There were only two things behind me. I remembered them from the quick glance I'd had of the room during my inspection – a large white bed and a white lacquered St. Andrew's Cross – either had the potential to make for an exciting night. Though... if I  _was_  being honest, I preferred the idea of losing my virginity on a bed.

"Take your heels off and go lay down on the bed for me, kitten."

_Fuck yes._

Was it really about to happen? I really fucking hoped so.

After I climbed onto the high mattress, I sighed happily, relaxing and luxuriating in the silken sheets. Behind me, I heard Dr. Cullen moving in the opposite direction.

When I turned to see what he was doing, I found him facing the opened doors of a large white armoire, removing every stitch of clothing he'd had on his fine body.

Had I known I there was a free show happening, I would have turned around a lot sooner. "Fuck," I cursed under my breath as his slacks fell down, exposing the sexiest round ass I'd ever seen in my young life. Tight and muscular, fucking biteable.

_Maybe if I ask nicely he might let me hold onto those sexy cheeks while he fucks me into this mattress..._

Finally, Dr. Cullen stood there – perfect, muscular angles, flawless pale skin, body shaped by the careful hand of a master sculptor. He was everything I'd imagined, but a million times better.

And then he turned... and I was just... breathless...

"You're beautiful," I whispered in awe, making him pause. A strange glint flickered in his eyes, so quickly it was almost as if it never happened at all.

With all traces of the phantom gaze erased, his lips quirked in a smug half-smile that told me I probably hadn't been the first to pay him such a complement.

With each step he took, getting closer and closer to where I lay, I couldn't stop my gaze from locking on his thick cock and the way it bobbed slightly as he moved.

How would he feel moving inside me?

I just knew it would feel amazing and full, and oh so fucking good.

"Lay down on your back, hands to your side, flat on the mattress."

I did as he asked, lying back, my eyes following him as he moved closer and closer till he was practically hovering over me, his burning gaze locked on mine.

I thought for sure he was about to cover my body with his until he reached toward the pile of pillows behind me and grabbed a long scarf. With all the white on the bed, I hadn't noticed it lying there at all.

"Relax, kitten," he directed, taking my hands in his before crossing my arms at the wrists. With practiced ease, he wrapped the scarf around, effectively binding my arms together.  _Guess I won't be grabbing Dr. Cullen's ass anytime soon…_

Just when I thought he was done, he raised my bound arms over my head, sliding the knotted scarf over a small hook attached to the massive white headboard.

Looking up from my spot on the bed, I could see that the headboard had several little hooks and rings attached for various activities.

_How many ways can a person be tied up, though?_

"Comfortable?" he asked, eyeing me for any sign of discomfort.

"Yes, sir," I admitted, my tone completely sincere. He might have been waiting for me to use my safeword, but I was thriving in this room. I'd never felt more alive.

"I was going to bind your legs as well, but after your little stunt in my office today, I know you're going to be a good little girl and keep them open for me, aren't you, kitten?"

"Yes, sir," I agreed with a serious nod.

"What toys do you have experience with?"

_Toys?_

My mind was drawing a blank, trying to remember anything that existed in my life beyond this room. Dr. Cullen's brow rose at my hesitance. Finally I realized what he'd asked me.

"Oh… umm." My face felt hot with embarrassment, "I umm… I have a couple vibrators, and butt plugs, and also a pair of nipple clamps," I told him, swallowing a lump in my throat.

I had no idea why I felt so nervous.

"I see, and do you enjoy your toys?" he asked curiously.

"Umm… yes, sir." I was starting to get nervous, wondering if I was about to be punished for something.

"Which is your favorite… the one that gives you the most pleasure?"

"Umm… the vibrator?" I whispered hesitantly, glancing up at my bound wrists pointlessly, knowing it would do nothing to hide the flush on my cheeks.

When Dr. Cullen didn't comment on my answer, I looked up expecting to find him watching me, but he was gone. I nearly panicked that he'd decided to leave me here all tied up until I saw him in a far corner of the room standing in front of a large cabinet.

Nervously, I gazed down at the items in his hands as he returned to me. To my relief, I didn't find any elaborate torture contraptions or weapons, just a few familiar toys that weren't the least bit intimidating – a medium sized plug (white of course), a bottle of something, maybe lubricant, and... a fucking  _Hitachi_ wand.

_Holy hell!_

When I was doing my online shopping a few weeks back, I desperately wanted one of those wands, but knew I couldn't afford to buy all the other toys I'd needed at the time if I did. So to say I was thrilled by his toy choice was definitely an understatement.

As Dr. Cullen returned to the bed, he laid both items next to me before plugging the wand into the wall outlet.

"How many times do you usually come in one night, Isabella?"

"Uh… maybe two or three, sir," I admitted meekly.

At my words, he smiled that devilish smile that made me ache. "Now I think we can beat that don't you, kitten?"

_He was going to make me come more than three times?_

"You look confused, Isabella. What are you thinking?" he asked kindly, his tone resembling  _the Doctor_ more than  _the Dom_.

"Err… I guess I'm just surprised is all… I umm… I thought you might not let me come or… something," I stammered, feeling silly for making assumptions.

"Ahh, I see. Well there are many benefits to withholding pleasure – delayed gratification. It's certainly something I enjoy, but for our first night – your first time, I think we should just have some fun, enjoy each other. No stress," he explained smoothly.

I smiled up at him, immensely relieved that I wouldn't have to worry about holding back. That was something I still struggled with and I was certain the powerful  _Hitachi_  wand wouldn't make things any easier on me, especially when this gorgeous man and his perfect cock factored into the equation as well.  
With all my concerns addressed, he climbed on the bed.

_Oh, God... so fucking close…_

Using his strong legs, Dr. Cullen nudged my thighs farther apart till he was sitting in front of me on his knees, his hard cock mere inches from where I so desperately wanted it.

I waited for him to lean forward, push inside, and just fill that hollow ache that had consumed my dreams for the longest fucking time. I needed it, like air.

 _Please_.

"I know, kitten," Dr. Cullen whispered, his voice sharp but sweet, melting on my body like a sliver of dark chocolate. "I promise I'm going to fuck that sweet little pussy. I just want to play with you some more first."

_Dear Lord..._

My breathing hitched, not for the first time tonight either.

What was this man doing to me? He had me wrapped around his fucking pinky, bound and begging on my fucking knees.

Already he owned me, and I knew, I fucking knew that I'd gladly sit at his feet, waiting like a dog just to remain close to him like this.

Was I crazy for wanting him so much?

Was it wrong to be so consumed by another human?

I didn't care.

I reveled in it.

My body ached and craved and cried out for more.

I needed... anything he wanted to give me.

 _Fuck me_  – my eyes implored him, begged him, pleading.

His expression darkened at my silent request, and though I expected him to comment, he remained silent, one hand resting on my right thigh, the other reached for the vibrating wand to my left.

He picked it up, eyes never leaving mine has he placed the cool, hard plastic to my needy clit, swollen and wet from his relentless teasing.

My fingers dug into the scarf, pulling against my bindings as I braced for what I was certain was going to be the most intense orgasm of my young life.

"Are you going to be a good girl and stay still for me, Isabella?" he asked seriously, his elegant thumb hovering dangerously close to the little white switch on the side of that unassuming wand.

"Oh, God... yes, sir," I whimpered, feeling like I might come at any moment and he hadn't even touched me since my inspection.

I knew I had to be fucking soaked and dripping, swollen and red for that thick cock, for just a little relief.

 _Click goes the switch... and then..._   _My. Fucking. God._

I lost it, quaking and trembling as the wand pulsed against my sensitive clit, nearly making me black out from the sheer pleasure coursing through my veins.

Too good. It almost hurt.

I'd already come twice, maybe three times in just a few dozen seconds.

I wanted more.

Eyes rolled back and I was seeing stars, but then without warning it was just... gone.

It stopped.

For a moment, I was too busy trembling as I came down from my climax to notice what Dr. Cullen was doing. It wasn't until I felt warm fingers probing my puckered entrance that I realized what was happening.

"Relax," he urged me, sliding a single lube-slickened finger into my ass.

At his command, I allowed my body to sink into the mattress, relaxing into his touch as he inserted another slick digit, making me moan.

Fuck that felt good.

Another finger and then he was stretching me, little by little, until I was easily able to take the plug he set aside earlier.

"How does that feel?" he asked me, his cock getting closer and closer to my waiting entrance.

"It feels so good, sir... almost too good," I admitted, eyes rolling back as he gripped the base of the plug sliding it in and out a few times, so fucking slow and sweet.

"What about now?" he asked, smiling wickedly. Suddenly the plug seemed to come alive inside by body, vibrating just enough to make my clit pulse in response.

And before I could manage an answer in reply, the wand was back pulsing hard and fast.

"Uhh... fuck... sir!" I screamed as he focused on my ass and clit, leaving me empty in the middle where I needed him most. "Please... oh, God!"

"Are you going to let me fuck you?" he asked roughly, as if it pained him to do so. "I need to know now because soon, I might not be able to stop."

"Yes, sir," I gasped.

"Tell me you want it," he shouted back, his voice dark and dangerous, demanding my words in return. "Tell me you need my fucking cock... and you'll get it."

"Oh... fuck Dr. Cullen, sir... please... I need it so bad!" I begged helplessly as he held the wand to my sore clit. "P-please can I h-have your cock?"

"Fuck, Isabella," he grunted, and I just couldn't tear my eyes away as he grabbed himself, fisting the thick, leaking erection with his free hand. "Jesus Christ. Look at me, Isabella... look at how fucking hard you've made me."

I whimpered, eyes widening as he lined himself at my entrance. This was it...  _my moment_... everything I wanted.  _Everything I'd been dreaming of..._

With a growl, he slowly pushed inside, stretching me, claiming the virginity I freely gave.

_Oh, dear God... he's huge..._

I gasped at the fullness as he finally buried that thick cock inside me, so deep... all the way to the fucking hilt. Finally he started to move.

Push. Pull. Slow and steady, gaining speed until he was pounding into me so hard and fast, that every stroke had me crying out for more.

 _Full_... so fucking full that I could feel his cock throbbing hard, quivering with every thrust of his powerful hips.

 _God_... I looked down, eyes peering over the wand to watch his thick cock disappearing between my legs. I just couldn't fucking believe that Dr. Cullen was inside me making me come over and over – too many times to count.

With each powerful climax, I cried out, losing my mind to the perfection happening between my thighs, the absolute fullness I felt having him there thrusting into me, nailing me to the mattress with that perfect cock.

_Oh fuck... can't feel my legs..._

My hooded eyes opened wider, lips moving to form words that I couldn't manage to say while Dr. Cullen became a beautiful blur.

Spots formed in front of my face, consciousness slipping between my fingertips, floating away.

I couldn't think... and then I couldn't see...

* * *

A/N

Did Dr. Cullen push her too far? What will Isabella wake up to?

Again... those reading AToH and Hot Bubblegum, they are on blogger and The Writer's Coffee Shop Library as well as Within Reach in case I wake up one morning and find this thing pulled.

Driven to Desire ends in 2 days so please feel free to check out the entries and come back and vote on Saturday!

Also, for those who aren't following me on Facebook, I have decided to expand Within Reach and I wrote an outline for an additional 14-16 chapters! I've also changed the genre to Romance/Angst to accomodate the new story arc I've written. Hope to see you all along for the ride!


End file.
